Jacob's Sister
by Mrs.JaceLightwood14
Summary: Full summary inside. Jacob's twin sister, Sarah, comes home after being gone on a book tour for three months. When she's back, she notices the changes that are happening her. Bella, her sworn enemy, is also back to live with her father Charlie. Also why does Sam Uley keep starring at her? First Twilight fanfic! Rated T for now, might change later.


**Summary: Jacob's twin sister, Sarah, comes back from her 3-month long book tour to finish high school and finish her next book while at the same time as her brothers' old childhood best friend comes to live with her father; Bella Swan. Sarah has always hated Bella with a passion, even from a young age. **

**As the year goes by Sarah starts to notice changes, like how the elders are staring at her all the time, getting taller, running a fever and hot pains shooting through her stomach and back. But most of all Sam Uley always starring at her, like he's waiting for her. **

**Story begins in Twilight. I hate Bella because of what she did to Jacob so there will be Bella bashing. Team Jacob! **

Chapter 1: Coming Home

Sarah Pov

3 months. That's how long I have been away from my home. But it feels like its been forever since I've seen La Push, been at First Beach with my friends and family, sat around the bonfire listening to my father tell the stories of are tribe. I've always felt a connection to the them, like they were real. But most of all I miss my father and brother. I kept up contact with them, but I've been so I tired that I haven't spoken to them in weeks.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing at Seattle Airport in 5 minutes. Please turn off all electronics and buckle your seatbelt. Thank you for choosing American Airlines and we hope to see you again soon."

I pull out my head phones cutting of Linkin Parks' "What I've Done" in mid song. I look out the window and see the rain. What a surprise. Note sarcasm.

It rains all the time here, but I wouldn't have it any other way. As soon as the plane lands I'm one of the first ones off, perks of being on a small plane, barley anyone is on it. I make my way to to baggage claim to grab my suitcase.

As I walk away from the baggage claim with my backpack slung on my back, my laptop bag in my left hand and the handle of my suit case in my right, I look around for any sign of my dad and brother. I hope they recognize me. I've gone through some changes lately. When I left 3 months ago, I was 4'9, slightly chubby and practically no boobs to speak of. Now I'm 5'5 almost 5'6, I'm not skinny, but I'm fit with almost abbs, and now a C-cup.

I first though it was because of my personal trainer and all the exercise I was getting, but it was happening way to fast and it doesn't explain the height difference, it's not normal. It started about two weeks ago, you don't grow almost a foot in two weeks. I asked my Aunt Sue(she's not really my aunt but I've always called her that) about it on Skype, she had a shocked expression on her face but mixed with fear, but then she masked it with a happy face telling me that it was probably a last minute growth spurt and told me not to think about it. I tried asking her about it but-

"Sarah?!"

I whip my head around and grinned at the sight. My dad, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Aunt Sue with big grins on their faces. I walk/run over to them and I'm engulfed in a huge group hug.

"Guys, can't breath."

They all immediately let go and backed off to form a semi-circle around me.

"Sarah, I'm so glad your home, we missed you so much," my dad stated with slight tear filled eyes. I bent down and gave him a hug.

"I missed you to dad."

"Hey little sis, your growing up on me. You were 4'9 when you left, now look at you, you actually come up to my chin now," Jacob laughed while I hugged him. When I pulled back I playfully pushed his shoulder.

" How many times have we been over this Jake, I was born two minutes before you which makes me older than you."

"Yes, but your smaller than me which makes you younger," he smiled and I just laughed at him.

"Well it's nice to finally have you back Sarah, now we don't have keep on hearing Jake complain about you not being home," Quil said with a grin.

"Yeah, during that entire 3 months I don't think I heard Jake complain that much in my life," Embry laughed.

" Yeah well I'm back for a long while now so you don't have to hear him complain anymore," I said with a grin while I hugged them both.

"Well Sarah, turn so I can have a look at you." I do as she asks and I can see her smiling at me.

"You are so beautiful, you are the spitting image of Sarah. She would be so proud of you," Aunt Sue says to me. I can fell the tears brimming at the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill.

"I missed you so much," Aunt Sue says to me while she hugged me.

"I missed you too Aunt Sue," I say with a smile while I hugged her back.

When we pulled apart, while I wiped the tears from my eyes, Jacob grabbed my suit case, Quil grabbed my laptop bag and Embry grabbed my backpack.

"Alright, let's head on out. Harry is making his home made fishfry."

I beamed at that. Uncle Harry's fishfry was the best in the world in my opinion.

We walked outside to dads truck, which thankfully had a back seat so the truck could hold 6 people. Jacob, Quil and Embry put my stuff in the back and we all climbed in while Jacob helped dad in the truck. Once dad was secured in the truck Jacob took his chair and also put it in the back.

Aunt Sue started the truck, and after Jacob got in, she pulled out and started the drive for home.

Home. La Push here I come.


End file.
